The Chaos Legend
by roseal
Summary: Amy and Tails are two orphans that have been tossed around, home to home. But when their saposidly "Aunt" adops them. They find out that there part of somthing big. Somthing called the Chaos legend.


Hey Roseal here! Here a story I based of a book! Here is the listing.

Amy= Sabrina Grimm

Tails= Daphne Grimm ( I know what you're thinking! But this Tails is a boy okay!)

Lilly (occ) = Granny Relda

Sonic= Puck

Knuckles= Canis

Red= Cream

And the rest off the charicters will be included in the future. Now! I own absolutely nothing! It belongs to Sega and Michel Buckley! Enjoy!

_Dear diary, after me and my little brother's latest escape from our last abusive home, we were found by the police and sent back to the orphanage. But that's not what I wrote to complain about. I came to complain about the new person where going to live with. That is not the only problem; this lady claims that she's our long lost aunt. She must belong in the crazy house because all of my family either died or disappeared. Well I think they are… but my parents told me that so it must be true! I haven't trusted anyone since they disappeared, and I'm not planning to trust anyone anytime soon. ESPACIALLY when it's a crazy lunatic that claims to be my aunt. I'm sorry; I'm taking this all out on you diary. I'm just worried for Tails. I mean, he's so young. He shouldn't go through this at such a young age. Well diary, I have to go. The train is arriving in ferryport landing. Wish me luck._

_Amy Rose, to stay strong._

Hey. I'm Amy Rose a fourteen year old girl that's supposed to be in high school. I'm a pink hedgehog yada, yada! Six years ago my parents went out on a date, that night they never came back. The only clue at the scene of the crime was there broken car with a red hand print right in the middle of the windshield. The policemen assured us that it was paint, but I've had my doubts here and there. Since that day me and my twelve year old little brother have been thrown in every possible home that would accept us. And let me tell you, it was no joy ride. Either the people were sick in the head or they were abusive. So Tails and I formed a plan to run away each time, and successfully did. So far we've been put in thirty four homes. This is the thirty fifth home.

"Amelia! Change that look on your face! I don't want you to scare off your new family!" huffed my care taker Miss. Smirt. I looked at her face and snorted.

"You really think I'm the one who's gonna scare them off?" I shot back. Tails attempted to hold back a laugh but it was a futile attempt since he laughed anyways. She growled at me and went back to reading her book. In curiosity I looked at what she was reading, read the cover, and had to stifle back a laugh. "How to get the man you want" the book said.

"Please, no one would EVER go for her! I mean I know it sounds rude but… just look at her! If you had spent as much time with her as I did you would understand what I'm talking about." I thought in my mind.

"Welcome to Ferryport landing. I hope you enjoy your stay." The overhead announced. I sighed in relief.

"Thank you! I didn't know how much longer I could have lasted in that tiny tin can of death!" I yelled out causing people to look at me strangely. But I didn't care. So what I was going to another lunatic's house? I would just escape with Tails again and get sent back to the orphanage and the whole process would repeat again. Miss. Smirt pinched my arm and sent me a glare. I just frowned at her and stuck my tongue out at her giving her a raspberry. She glared at me once again while Tails was laughing hysterically at the gesture I made towards Miss. Smirt. I smiled at Tails happy to see he was happy. Tails… He was always the cheerful kind of kid, the kind that would lift your spirits high with just a smile. But I'm a whole other story. I'm the protective older sister type that would be at your throat in a minute if you were even a possibility of a threat. I'm like a momma bear protecting her cub. But when it's just me and my family I'm a fun, lucky go type of person. But that was when I didn't have to worry about people trying to hurt me and my brother 24/7. So that fun, lucky go girl vanished. And she isn't planning on coming back. After Tails, , and I got off the train called a taxi and we all huddled in the cramped taxi. It took about 15 minutes till the taxi came to a wild stop in front of what looked like a four story house. It looked like the doll house I used to play with when I was four. The front door opened to reveal a white fox in her mid-forties. She wore a blue sundress with a white flower pattern on it. She wore thin metal rimmed glasses and a small blue hat with a white flower on the right side of the hat, she smiled widely to us. She didn't look crazy at all. But looks can be deceiving. Next to her was a tall red echidna that looked about sixteen, he wore only shoes and gloves. He had this emotionless/ serious face on that made chills go down my spine. I'll admit, he scared me. Was this her son? They look nothing alike.

"Amy! Miles! I finally get to see my wonderful nephew and ness!" she yelled happily.

"Ugh, way too happy for my liking." I thought rudely. My eyes went wide at my thought. I knew I was a very moody hedgehog but I never insulted people unless they said something that insulted me or my brother.

"Amy!" Tails whispered half yelled at me. I snapped out of my thoughts only to see everyone staring at me with a weird look. I gave a small laugh to lighten the mood, but that just got me a hard pinch on the arm from . I winced at here pinch, I know what you're thinking. It's just a pinch, right? But no, this chick has freakishly large finger nails, so yeah, that stuff hurts. Tails gave me a worried look but I brushed him off. And went back to paying attention to the conversation.

"If there's any trouble give me an immediate call, these to have the tendency to, er, run around a lot." The fox just smiled at 's comment.

"Don't worry. In here they can't get too far." She said calmly. Nobody noticed the edge in here voice. Well that is, everyone but me. I turned and stared at her my glare boring into the back of her head. She meant something by that, something serious. The red Echidna looked at me, in deep concentration. His purple eye's boring into my jade green ones. Tails sensed the tension in the air so he did what he did best. Act adorable. Tails made these adorable little eyes. Making everyone go soft, well except Mrs. Smirt. If I remind you she has no heart. Oh and that red echidna too. He was like a one of those emotionless, rocks type of person.

"So we'll be living here from now on?" asked Tails adorably. The white fox nodded. I gave Tails a thankful smile; he nodded and gave me a thumb up.

"Well, I best be going now. Amelia, Miles. I hope not to hear any bad news." She glared at us. Tails shivered in fear, while I glared back at her. She pinched me once again, and stalked off towards the cab. I glared daggers at the back of her head and then angrily spun on my heel a hundred sixty degrees. Only to meet a strong gust of wind, that almost made me fall over. And the streak of blue that came after it. My eyes opened wide, as my head turned from side to side trying to find the source of the wind. Tails ran over to me.

"Are you alright Amy?" Tails asked worriedly. I stood silent, too fascinated to answer.

"What was that?" I whispered. The white fox ran over to Tails and I.

"Well let's not think about that too much! Alright? Alright! We have a lot to do today!" she said with a worried tone. Tails being completely obvious to her worried tone replied happily.

"Sure! I can't wait to explore the house!" This seemed to set off alarms to the white fox even the red echidna grew slightly pale with worry.

"Yes! Just don't go poking around in certain places!" she said, worry edged in her voice. She was hiding something. It was so obvious. Tonight. Tonight before me and Tails runaway, were going to find what she's hiding. I smiled, but that smile soon turned into a smirk. "It's time for the trickster queen to work her magic." I thought evilly. Tails smiled and acted, I repeat, acted like he had no clue that they were hiding something and nodded his head.

"Then let's go." Said the red echidna.

"Wait! What's your names?" I asked. The white fox smiled.

"I'm Lilly! Your father's sister! And this is Knuckles! He's a family friend!" she said cheerfully. I nodded as we continued walking forward.

xxXXxx

Me: So should I continue? It's your choice!

R&R!


End file.
